Born to Lead!
by Sophieee.x
Summary: Annabelle leaves her pack and moves to Seattle where she saves Leah from a vampire. The La Push pack ask Anna to join their pack and help protect Bella from the newborn army but Bella isn't the only one with enemies. Anna has her own trouble to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

_Why would you just leave Annabelle? You are rightful Alpha; you can't leave your pack! I know your stronger than Jason, you can beat him and then we can go back to living freely like when your father was Alpha. _Daisy's last thoughts screamed around my head as I sprinted through the forest.

I couldn't fight Jason. Even though I was ten times as strong as him, the majority of the pack bowed down to him and would protect him. I stood no chance against five wolves, and I wouldn't endanger Daisy's or Bobby's lives by making them fight with me. So I left the pack, hoping somehow with my disappearance, Jason would stop the harsh patrolling system and be nicer on the rest of the pack.

I slowed my pace as I reached the edge of the city. Most people would probably have a heart attack if they saw a six foot wolf running through Seattle, so I took the more subtle route and changed back into my human form.

Compared to my wolf which was pure black with tints of dark blue and purple running through it, with muscles covering every inch of my body, my human body was much less appealing. I was surprisingly short for a shape shifter, about five foot four, with long wavy light brown hair and green eyes so no one really saw me as a threat.

I slipped on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms which I hid in a tree close to the edge of the forest. I got weird stares from on lookers as I strolled down the streets. There were probably leaves in my hair or dirt on my face which I hadn't wiped off yet but they would have stared anyway.

Suddenly the sickly sweet smell drifted up my nose as the wind changed direction and blew my hair behind me. I followed the scent off the main street and down a by street.

My feet planted themselves on the concrete when I saw a grey wolf, a little smaller than my wolf, limping away from a tall, lean, pale white guy who was walking determinedly towards her.

I coughed loudly and instantly the two pairs of eyes: one dark brown and the other blood red.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" I asked, glaring at the vampire.

"Sure sweetheart, come here and I'll give you something to shout about" the vampire chuckled and turned away from the wolf which was now laying on the floor.

There was a deep cut on her right front leg and a series of scratches down her right side. The wolf, who I guessed was female because she was smaller than me, growled as the vampire walked at a human pace towards me.

"So what have you got planned for me? Kill me slowly or just rip my head off?" I asked curiously, innocently twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"Well you don't smell too appealing so I guess I'll just rip your head off" the vampire replied.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, glaring in my direction.

"So I know whether to kill you quickly or let you suffer like you would to me" I chuckled and dodged to my left as the vampire, sprinted towards me.

He skidded to a stop instantly and stared at me in shock as I pulled off my t-shirt and trousers. He sprang at me, teeth aimed at my neck and his eyes darkened in anger. His hand locked around my forearms and we crashed into the wall behind me.

I winced slightly but quickly regained my composure and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the road. I leapt forwards, phrasing in midair and was there to catch him. I caught his arm inbetween my teeth and tore it off, throwing it behind me. His shrieks filled the empty street, echoing off the walls as I tore off his other arm. I silenced him by ripping off his head and gathered his body into a pile.

I phrased back and found the lighter which I carried in my trouser pocket and then burnt the pile of limbs. Once I was happy that no one would find a burnt corpse, I turned back to the wolf which was now a naked girl curled up on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly, kneeling beside the girl.

She nodded and tried to push herself up, only to fall back down in pain. I caught her body before it crashed to the floor and laid her more softly back on the ground.

"Wait here, I'll get you some clothes and then we can go back to my house" I told her.

She nodded and watched as I ran back up the street, to where my bag of clothes where. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top which would have been a dress on me but this girl was atleast five foot eleven so they would fit her.

"Here" I said and held the clothes towards her.

She took them and then pulled them up. The cut on her leg was starting to heal up and had stopped bleeding and the scratches on her side were almost completely healed.

"I'm Annabelle by the way but you can call me Anna" I said, holding my hand towards the girl, hoping in return she would tell me her name.

"Hey, I'm Leah. So just call me Leah" the girl chuckled softly and shook my hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you, even though it was under strange, painful circumstances" I grinned up at her.

She laughed softly and nodded.

"So you live in Seattle?" she asked curiously.

"Well I rent a flat a few minutes walk away, so why don't I take you there and you can stay until you are completely healed" I suggested.

"Thanks" Leah sighed.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist, carrying most of her weight about eight hundred meters down the road, up two flights of stairs and then into my flat.

I placed Leah on the soft leather couch and got changed into a pair of jeans and cotton t-shirt. When I returned I saw Leah limping around, exploring every room in the flat. I hadn't done much redecorating since moving in a few weeks ago. There was nothing which would suggest a teenage girl lived there, except maybe the piles of rented movies which needed to be returned and the large amount ice cream in the freezer.

"So what's a pretty girl like you, doing fighting vampires alone in Seattle?" I asked, falling onto the loveseat infront of the TV.

Leah laughed softly and sat on the couch, flicking through a gossip magazine.

"Trust me, I didn't plan on getting attacked by a vampire but I came to see how many vampires there were. My pack is friends with a bunch of vegetarian vampires, meaning they don't drink human blood, and they were getting suspicious of the disappearances and mass killings" Leah explained.

"Why do they care if there are vampires in Seattle? I asked curiously.

"Well one of the bloodsuckers is in love with a human, and a couple of years ago, these three vampires tried to kill her. The Cullen's killed one of the males, my pack killed the other last year but the female is still out there and wants to avenge her mate's death. One of the Cullen's is an ex army general and believes that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires to kill them" Leah continued.

"So you decided to check the situation out?" I guessed.

Leah nodded.

"I know I was stupid to go alone but I needed to get away from everything at home and decided to do something useful" Leah murmured, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

I laughed softly.

"I don't think your stupid Leah. I would probably have done the same to protect my pack or my friends" I assured her.

Leah smiled softly over at me and then glanced back at her magazine. She then jumped into my shower and when she returned, in a pair of my baggy tracksuit bottoms and one of Daisy's jumpers which I had borrowed and never given back, I gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you have a pack Anna?" Leah asked, smiling softly over at me.

"Urm well, I did but I left" I said, playing with my hair nervously.

...

**Reviews please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you have a pack Anna?" Leah asked, smiling softly over at me._

_"Urm well, I did but I left" I said, playing with my hair nervously._

* * *

><p>Leah frowned over at me.<p>

"Why did you leave?"

"Well my Alpha and I never really got on. Partly because he is my cousin and I am the rightful Alpha but because he was the first to phrase, he decided that he should be Alpha. He gave Beta to his best friend and I was just another wolf in the pack. I know this may seem cocky or arrogant but I was too good to just patrol for twenty four hours a day, without a break all on my own. Both my parents were shape shifters, which gave me some special powers and abilities that normal werewolves like Jason, whose dad was a werewolf but had a human mother" I murmured.

Leah nodded in understanding. I could tell she was shocked that I was a rightful Alpha but she was just too polite to say anything.

"Anyway my cousin hated that I was better than him and made my life hell. He blamed everything on me. If a vampire got past the pack, even when I wasn't on duty, it would be my fault and I would be sent to the council and have to explain that I had messed up. Anyway I had enough one day after Jason punished my friend's Daisy and Bobby just for helping me with patrol. I left in the hope that without me there as a threat to his role as Alpha, Jason would ease up on the rest of the pack. Daisy tried to get me to stay and challenge Jason. If it was just me and Jason fighting, I would win easily but the three other guys in the pack would never allow me to beat him" I explained.

"You show all the signs of a great Alpha Anna and from what I witnessed back in the alley, you are one mean fighter too. I bet you could whip most of the idiots in my pack at a battle" Leah smirked over at me.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

We stayed up most of the night, talking about Leah's pack and their treaty with the Cullens. Leah explained about imprinting and how her first love left her for her cousin because he imprinted on her. Her brother was also a wolf and they both first phrased after her father died of a heart attack last year. By the morning Leah was completely healed and left to return to La Push, promising she would come and visit me every Saturday. In return, I told her I would look out for the army of vampires which were being created in Seattle.

"Anna where the hell are you? We are supposed to be eating breakfast in the café right now but you are no where to be seen. Get your arse out of bed and get here as fast as you can, I've got a surprise" Leah screamed down the phone.

I moaned quickly and rolled out of bed. The clock said it was only half past eight in the morning, which meant I should still be sleeping right now. With my eyes opened only enough to see the phone, I pulled it off the table and pressed it to my ear.

"Jeez woman, now I know why you don't get put on morning patrol" I mumbled, pausing to yawn.

"That's a nice way to greet your best friend" Leah snorted.

Since helping Leah in the alley way a few months ago, we had become the best of friends and she even spent a week at the flat last month as Sam and Emily were having some sort of party which she didn't want to attend and used my place as a hide away.

"And screaming down the phone is?" I replied.

Leah chuckled loudly in my ear, waking me completely from my half asleep state.

"Hurry up and get dressed into something which you can carry around in wolf form" Leah instructed.

"Why?" I whined, pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a baggy grey t-shirt which hung off my shoulders making it easy to slip on and off.

"Because I have a surprise for you which even if you're not excited about, I am" Leah cheered, clapping her hands in the background.

"Now hurry up" Leah ordered.

"Well as you asked so nicely" I chuckled, grabbing some money off the side and my lighter and pushed them into my shorts pocket.

I jogged to the outskirts and then sprinted into the forest, hiding under the canopy of trees above. I paused to under dress and stuffed my clothes into a plastic bag which I carried in my mouth to the café about two miles from Forks and then got dressed again. Carrying your clothes in your mouth whilst fighting a vampire was not practical, so I tended to just tie one of Bobby's old shirts around my leg, which I changed back into after.

I found Leah sitting in a booth near the door, sipping impatiently on a hot chocolate.

"Morning beautiful" I chuckled and sat down infront of her.

Leah laughed softly and winked at me.

"So what's this surprise?" I asked as a petite lady placed a cappuccino infront of me.

I smiled back at the waitress and then back at Leah.

"You are going to meet my pack" Leah declared.

I nearly chocked on the sip of cappuccino I was taking and stared back at Leah who was sniggering to herself.

"What?" I crocked.

"I told the guys about you and they want to thank you for saving me in the alleyway, Sam, Seth and Jacob especially" Leah said, smirking over at me.

After a few minutes of Leah trying to persuade me nicely, she gave up and resulted to dragging me out the café. Apparently we were meeting them in a clearing where they normally had meetings with the Cullen's which explained the strong stench of vampire.

"Which ones the Alpha again?" I asked nervously as Leah and I walked through the forest.

The rustling sound of animals rushing to get out of our way were the only noises, except a pattern of light rushed footsteps which were in the far distance, in the otherwise silent forest.

"Jacob is the rightful Alpha but until he decides he wants to be, Sam is the Alpha because he phrased first" Leah explained.

"Right" I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart.

Leah chuckled and linked her arm through mine showing her support.

"If it helps, you would win a fight against nearly all of the guys" Leah whispered as we stepped out the line of trees and into a surprisingly large clearing.

"Real reassuring Leah. You're telling me as I'm going to meet your pack that some of them could kill me" I muttered, as we neared the large group of boys in the middle of the clearing.

"No I reckon your only real competition would be Paul or Jacob. The others wouldn't stand a chance" Leah chuckled as I skidded to a stop.

Leah stopped beside me and the boys closed the gap between us. At the front of the group were two massive guys, the one of the right the tallest at atleast six foot seven, he was also the more muscular.

A sudden rush of electricity surged through my body as I met his dark, warm brown eyes. I quickly looked away, knowing that the others would know I had imprinted on their rightful Alpha if we stood there staring at each other.

"You're a little small to be a werewolf" Sam spoke first as the others just stared at me with raised eyebrows.

?


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're a little small to be a werewolf" Sam spoke first as the others just stared at me with raised eyebrows._

* * *

><p>I recognised Sam from a picture of the pack which Leah had shown me. He reminded me a lot of my father which made my heart ache a little from being away from home for so long.<p>

"Good things come in small packages pal and I just happen to be the best" I replied, smirking up at Sam.

I saw Leah's shoulders relax when I replied in the most polite way I could. Normally if someone made a remark about my height, my normal reaction was to break their nose but I had to behave infront of the Alpha and my imprint.

"Are you a small wolf when you phrase?" Jacob asked huskily, sending shivers down my spine.

"No I'm bigger than Leah" I answered, trying not to show how my body wanted to react to Jacob.

"What about your strength? Are you stronger than a vampire?" a very muscular boy who was standing beside Sam asked. I think his name was Paul?

"I'm stronger than a vampire in my human form" I said, smiling smugly back at him.

He snorted and began flexing his muscles which he gained from transforming.

"And how is that so?" Sam asked curiously.

"Some believe it is because I am the rightful Alpha of my pack which means I must be stronger to protect my wolves. Personally I just think it is because both my parents were shape shifters, my father being the Alpha and my mother the Beta so I have a lot of power and strength running through my blood" I murmured, shrugging my shoulders, avoiding meeting anyone's shocked gazes.

"You are the rightful Alpha of a pack?" one of the boys asked, finally overcoming his shock.

"I don't know why you two are surprised I already told you" Leah snorted, pointing at Sam and Jacob who still looked surprised.

I jumped as branch was broken in the forest behind but the other boys didn't seem to be bothered. The rushed footsteps which were in the distance before were now much slower and close by and unlike the other vampire scents from the Cullens which seemed to cover Forks, I had not smelt this scent ever!

As Leah began explaining to her pack about my old pack, I turned around and gazed in the forest behind us. I zoned out the pack talking and walked back to the edge of the tree, focused on the near silent footsteps.

"Hey Anna, what's the matter?" Leah asked, moving to my side.

Suddenly the footsteps increased pace again and with one strong wind in my direction, the stench of vampire burned my nose. A flash of white caught my eye from behind the long lines of think undergrowth.

"Move" I yelled, pushing Leah out the way as a vampire leapt out the forest, arms aimed for the place where Leah had been standing and where I now stood.

He was tall, atleast six foot, not as muscular as Paul or Jacob but enough to hurt and a familiar mark on his neck.

"Ow" I muttered as the vampire crashed into me, sending us flying across the ground.

I wrapped my arms around the vampire's neck as he was too busy trying to bite my head off and spun around so I was on top of him. It took one punch in the face and the vampire's head cracked open and his struggling stopped as he screamed in pain.

"Who sent you?" I muttered, keeping my hand around his throat as he fell to the floor, clutching the left part of his forehead which was now missing.

"I don't know what you mean" the man growled.

"Who are you working for?" I muttered, ignoring the embarrassment I felt as the pack watched me closely.

"I don't work for anyone mutt" he snarled, thrashing against my hold but I slammed his back to the ground.

"Then where did you get this mark then buddy?" I growled back, pulling the collar of his tattered shirt down to show the three scratches running down his neck.

"You must be Annabelle" he laughed loudly and stroked my cheek with one of his ice cold finger.

I jumped away from him, slapping his hand away. In the process of walking away from him, I knocked into someone. When I looked up Jacob was staring down at me. Leah was standing at my side with the rest of the pack surrounding us.

"She said who sent you?" Sam shouted.

I winced at the authority he held in his voice. He sounded like a true Alpha, whilst I had just jumped away from a vampire because he touched my cheek.

"Annabelle knows who sent me" the vampire chuckled darkly.

"Fine but why did he send you? Why didn't he send one of the wolves instead?" I asked, glaring at the vampire who was now being held down by Paul and Jared.

"He wanted me to check on you and see if you are still alive. He didn't send one of the wolves because he knew there was a risk that they would leave his pack and join you" the vampire replied.

"Vampires are also very easy to get rid of. He knows that if you don't come back, I am still alive" I growled, stepping forward until I was right infront of the vampire.

"Well he obviously doubts you because he said when I return, I am free to do whatever I want with your little friend Daisy. She's the one with the long legs and short black hair right? Very similar to your other friend over there" the vampire winked at me and Leah and licked his lips hungrily.

I growled loudly and swung my fist around, cracking the other side of his head so his brain was sticking out.

"You will never touch her" I spat at him angrily.

I felt a tingling sensation run through my body and I quickly moved away from the group so if I did have a lapse of control than I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Kill him" Sam ordered.

Paul and Jared phrased and tore away at the body.

I breathed in deeply through my nose and then out my nose, repeating a few times before my body stopped shaking.

I flinched as a warm hand rested on my shoulder when I finally stopped pacing backwards and forwards. Jacob smiled softly down at me and then removed his hand when Leah pulled me into a bone crunching hug.

"You did good kid" Sam congratulated me.

"Thanks" I murmured.

I laughed softly as Seth pulled me into a hug, thanking me repetitively for saving his sister twice.

"So who sent him?" Sam asked curiously.

...

**Reviews please :') xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_"So who sent him?" Sam asked curiously._

"My cousin Jason, the Alpha of the pack I left" I muttered.

"And how did you know it was him that sent the vampire?" Leah asked.

"Whenever we killed a vampire, Jason would put these three scratches down his neck to show it was our pack that killed him. Personally I thought it was stupid because we burnt them anyway, so no one would know but when I didn't do it, Jason got really angry" I explained, feeling the scars on my back tingling.

"What did he do?" Jacob asked.

His hand began shaking subtly but he quickly pushed them into his cut off pockets before anyone saw.

"Urm he told me to stand my ground and let him attack me. He used his Alpha command so I couldn't move whilst him and Jordan his Beta took turns to beat me" I mumbled quietly, avoiding meeting any of the packs shocked gazes.

"But you're the rightful Alpha, you could of disobeyed his order" Jacob said, gritting his teeth together.

"And then he would of punished Daisy or Bobby instead and I wouldn't let that happen" I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Do you have any scars?" Seth smiled softly over at me as two younger boys, a little smaller than him grinned at me excitably.

"Tones" I smiled back at him.

"Can we see them?" one of the boys beside him asked.

"Collin you can't just ask someone to show off their scars" Leah glared over at him.

I chuckled softly and patted Leah's head.

"Down pup, he's only a kid" I smirked up at Leah.

Leah rolled her eyes and elbowed me in the gut as the other boys sniggered.

I pulled up my t-shirt up to show the long pink scars which ran from one side of my rib cage to the other. After a few seconds I turned around to show the hundreds of scars running down my back. Once, Jason had even bit me, so there was a bite mark just above my right hip.

"You let him do that to protect your pack mates?" Sam asked, running his eyes along the long curved scar which ran from the bottom of my neck to the top of my bum.

"Bobby tried to stop them once and he ended up with a broken rib. That was the only time I fought back and I broke Jordan's jaw, cracked three of Jason's ribs and broke his leg" I chuckled, closing Leah's mouth which was hung open as she stared at my scars.

"Jordan wouldn't even look me in the eye after that" I added, smiling smugly.

"I'm not surprised" Quil chuckled, winked at me.

"So before we were interrupted, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join our pack. You and Leah clearly have a very strong bond because if someone else had called her a pup she would have killed them. I think you would be a very good addition to our family" Sam grinned down at me.

I turned and looked at Leah who was beaming down at me.

"Come on we need another girl in the pack and you are perfect" Leah whined.

"But we should warn you first that we think there might be a battle with some newborns in a matter of just a few days so if you don't think you want to risk your live protecting people who don't belong to your tribe than we will accept that" Sam added.

"Oh yeah, I followed a vampire around Seattle the other day and he walked into a house where there was about ten other vampire but I heard him say there were more out hunting and some more to join them" I told them.

"Oh well I guess we should tell the Cullens. Jacob call Edward and tell them to come to the clearing" Sam instructed, pausing to smile back at me.

"They can meet your new pack member" I added, grinned up at Leah.

"Yes" Leah screamed, jumping on me.

I chuckled and placed her back on her feet to be meet by a large group hug from the rest of the pack.

"Thanks for making my sister so happy" Seth whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"No problem little buddy" I ruffled his hair with my hand.

Paul grabbed my waist and swung me around in a circle.

"Now I actually have someone to fight with that is good competition" he cheered as he placed me back on the floor.

"I wouldn't be so sure babe" I chuckled and pinched his bicep with my fingers and he yelped away in pain.

"Hey no fair" he yelled, running at me with his arms held out infront of him.

I waited until he was right infront of me and placed my hands on his shoulders and somersaulted over him, landing behind him. I brought my leg around and kicked Paul's legs out from underneath him. He fell to the floor and I stood over him, grinning widely.

"There is most definitely no competition" I chuckled pulling Paul back to his feet as the other erupted into fits of laughter.

"You have to teach me how to do that" Paul whispered in my ear as we moved into a line as the sound of a group of vampires echoed around the clearing.

"Only if you're a good boy" I sniggered, nudging his stomach with my elbow.

Paul chuckled and rested his arm around my shoulder as Leah grabbed onto my hand, showing their support as seven vampires and one human strolled into the clearing. They were all unbelievably beautifully, even the human which made me feel even more intimidated.

"Jacob said you have some news for us concerning the newborns" the eldest one with short bright blond hair asked politely.

"Yes well our new pack member, Annabelle" Sam paused and gestured to me. "She left her pack and moved to Seattle. A few months ago she saved Leah from a vampire and now they are best friends. Anna followed a vampire through the city last week and followed him to a house where there were ten other vampire waiting and more were out hunting and he said there were more to come" Sam explained.

"Hello Annabelle. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and my family: Emmett, Rosaline, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella" Carlisle said pointing to each member of his family.

"Hi" I smiled back at them.

"It was very dangerous for you to follow the vampire home so we appreciate your help greatly" Edward spoke, smiling softly over at me.

"It was no problem. One of the advantages of being so small is that no one sees me a threat" I said, earning a few chuckles from both families.

"And boy are they wrong" Paul smirked down at me.

"So you're a good fighter?" the biggest vampire, Emmett asked excitably.

I opened my mouth to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"Well she just floored Paul within a matter of seconds, so I don't think we need to worry about training her" he said, grinning over at me.

Paul muttered something unintelligent and then moved his around from my shoulder to my neck. I slipped out from his grasp before he could get a better hold and smirked up at him.

"You wouldn't want to get beaten up infront of all your friends again would you Pauly?" I asked smiling sweetly up at him.

"I'm not going to lose this time" Paul sniggered darkly and phrased into a wolf.

He had shiny silver fur, and was atleast a foot bigger than my wolf.

"Let me guess, he gets through a lot of clothes" I asked Leah.

Leah giggled and nodded along with the rest of the pack.

"Perfect, lets practise fighting" Jasper suggested, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Are you ok with that Anna? You don't have to" Jake interrupted, smiling softly over at me, making my head spin slightly

"Its cool, this wont take too long" I chuckled and walked over to the space inbetween the two families where Paul was waiting impatiently.

"She's got confidence, I like her" Emmett beamed over at me.

I smiled back and then turned to Paul who was snarling over at me.

"Come on then, give me your best shot" I instructed, gesturing for him to come at me.

He cocked his head to left and glanced down at my human.

"You're going to fight him in your human form?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Just go and phrase Anna. Let the others see you in wolf form" Leah chuckled.

"Fine but I don't like that you doubt my ability" I smirked over at her and then jogged into the bushed.

I pulled off my t-shirt and shorts and hung them on a tree and then phrased as I sprinted out of the trees.

"She's beautiful" Bella whispered to Edward.

I turned and winked at her. I opened my mind, knowing that Edward now be able to hear me.

_Tell your pretty girlfriend I said thanks._ I thought to Edward.

He nodded and then whispered it in Bella ear, making her cheeks blush softly.

I glanced over at the wolves and saw they had all phrased too. Leah was easy to recognise and I gathered the big black was one Sam and the equally big russet brown one was Jacob.

_Fight fair Paul._ Sam ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Ok, one review said that Leah wouldn't react to Anna in the way she did. I know in the books, she seems heartless and depressed all the time which is due to Sam imprinting on Emily but also because she is the only female werewolf and she doesn't know if she is able to imprint, which would obviously lead to her happiness. When she meets Anna and realises that she isn't the only female wolf, this gave her hope that she could imprint and have her own happy ending. Leah is also happy to have another female to talk too, other than the imprints, who would obviously be biased towards imprinting, which explains why she is so desperate for Anna to join her pack! I hope that help to explain their relationship. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

I glanced over at the wolves and saw they had all phrased too. Leah was easy to recognise and I gathered the big black was one Sam and the equally big russet brown one was Jacob.

_Fight fair Paul._ Sam ordered.

* * *

><p>Paul rolled his eyes and began circling me, jumping towards me every so often but not getting close enough to touch me.<p>

_Come on Pauly, attack all ready before you get too dizzy_. I thought, opening my mind.

Paul snarled loudly and pounced from behind me. I kicked my back legs out, hitting him in the chest. He flew backwards, crashing into an old oak tree which sent a flock of crows flying into the air.

_Too obvious_. I thought, earning a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the pack.

_Concentrate Paul. Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I'm smaller which means I'm faster but with those muscles you should have more power. Now try again and don't go for the obvious kill because against a new born vampire, that would never work._ I thought as Paul climbed back to his feet and stalked towards me.

Edward then repeated my pep talk to the Cullens. Jasper nodded in agreement and then turned back to watch the fight.

Paul sprinted towards me. I waited until he was right infront of me and then slid to the side, but he caught my leg inbetween his teeth and pulled me to the ground. I winced and turned over onto my back. Paul hovered above me, growling playfully in my face. I slammed my front paw into Paul's shoulder and then rolled us over so I was standing on top of him.

_Don't forget to kill him Paul or he might just come to back to bite you. _I thought mentally laughing as Paul tried to struggle against my hold.

I jumped off Paul and then trotted back to the line of wolves.

_See now you only have to worry about Jake trying to kill you as you beat Paul_. Leah thought smugly.

_Hopeful Jacob won't be trying to kill me any time soon Leah_. I thought back and then closed my thoughts so no one could hear them, mainly the ones of Jacob.

I didn't need anyone knowing that I imprinted on their rightful Alpha, especially if he didn't imprinted on me back which it appeared he hadn't because his thoughts were full of Bella.

_How come we can't hear your thoughts Anna? _Sam asked.

_I can close it off. If I don't want you to hear my thoughts, I close my brain off and I can hear your thoughts but you can't mine._ I thought.

He nodded and then turned back to Emmett and Jasper who was fighting in the middle. Even whilst Emmett was attacking him, Jasper was explaining the best way to fight a vampire. Once we had watched most of the Cullens fight against Emmett or Jasper, they disappeared to take Bella home as it was getting late.

"Anna you will be living with Jake and his father Billy" Sam told me.

I frowned up at him and then looked at Jacob who just grinned down at me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble" I mumbled quickly.

"It's no trouble. Billy is going to love you and if you are any good at cooking, then that is an extra bonus for me" Jake chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You should try her homemade beef burgers, they are to die for" Leah added, licking her lips hungrily.

"You and Leah go and collect some of your stuff from your flat and then come back and Jake will help you move in" Sam instructed.

"Come on babe lets go get your stuff" Leah chuckled and dragged me back into the forest.

I didn't own a lot of 'stuff' so I just put all my clothes into two bags and carried them in our mouths back to La Push. Jake's house was very cosy but it instantly felt like home. Billy had welcomed me with a hug and Leah and Seth's mother, Sue, was also there to welcome me.

"So when are we going to try these homemade burgers of yours Anna?" Jacob grinned up at me from relaxed position on the couch.

"Not until you prove yourself worthy of my cooking Jacob" I chuckled and patted his head as I walked past.

"But Leah's tried them" Jake whined.

"And that's because Leah is my best friend" I whine back, mocking him.

We didn't have many days to prepare for the battle with the newborns. Jasper trained us nearly every night whilst Alice kept a look out in her visions for anything might change. To keep Bella safe, Edward and Seth would stay with her a few miles away from the battle in the clearing whilst the rest of the pack and the Cullens fought the newborns. On the night before the battle, Jacob went and kept Bella company and was replaced by Seth in the morning.

"Ready to kick some butt my little petal?" Emmett asked, pulling me into a tight hug as the pack surged into the clearing on the morning of the battle.

"As always bear" I chuckled, patting his head as he placed me back on the ground.

Unlike most of the wolves, I liked the Cullens, especially Emmett as he reminded me so much of my brother. The Cullen's didn't seem to be bothered by my wolf smell either. According to Rosaline, I spelt like fresh grass and flowers instead of the musky woody scent that the rest of the wolves let off.

"You look nice today Anna" Rosaline pulled at the pair of shorts and tank top which she had given to me from my last visit to the Cullen's house.

"I got them this little boutique I like to call Rose ala wardrobe" I grinned up at her.

"You better give me the address for that shop, it sounds lovely" she giggled and walked over to join Alice who was in a vision.

"Are you nervous sis?" Embry and Quil looped their arms through mine and pulled me over to where Sam was giving the rest of the pack instructions.

"I haven't fought more than five vampires at a time and I don't want to be the reason someone else gets hurt" I murmured.

"Yeah but you fought those five vampires on your own Anna, not many of us could do that and live" Paul pulled me into a bear hug.

"Sure you could" I argued, hugging Jared who looked lost without Kim beside him but all the human imprints were in La Push, being protected by the youngest wolves.

"Its time guys, phrase" Alice ordered, skipping over to hug me.

"You will be great" she assured me before returning to Jasper's side.

"Lets go guys" Sam clapped his hands and phrased first.

I ran to the bushes with Leah and we phrased together, not wanting to ruin our clothes.

_I love you, you know that right?_ Leah thought as we ran back into the clearing.

_Dude, you're the best friend I've ever had but we aren't saying our goodbyes just yet because I still have a list of things which we need to do together. We haven't even had a girly sleepover with Kim and Emily yet_. I thought back.

The guys mentally moaned as both me and Leah began thinking about soppy love films and painting out toenails whilst talking about boys.

There was a tingly sensation and Jacob phrased as he ran into the clearing beside us. His head was full of thoughts of him kissing Bella and Bella kissing him back in an attempt to get him to stay with her instead of fighting.

I felt a surge of pain run through my body as the image was repeated over and over again in my mind. I quickly closed my thoughts of so they couldn't hear what I was thinking.

Leah looked apologetically over at me. She was the only one I had told about the imprinting and she felt my pain.

_Ready to kill some bloodsuckers?_ Jake asked excitably.

The pack cheered mentally and took up their position.

_What about you Anna? _Jake looked over at me and a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

_Let's go boss_. I thought back weakly.

Jake frowned and watched me in confusion as I moved from his side and slipped inbetween Paul and Emmett.

The rumble of the vampires racing through the trees echoed around the forest and into the clearing. Instantly everyone stiffened. My muscles tensed as the over powering stench of vampires burned my nose.

Quil began gagging and even Sam was having a hard time trying not to react.

The rumbling increased and within seconds a crowd of vampires can sprinting into the clearing, all dripping wet, hungry black eyes and crazed expressions on their faces.

_Who's going to make the first move?_ Sam thought glancing along the line of stiff wolves.

They all seemed a little taken back by the power and speed which the vampires had. Not many of them had seen a newborn before!

I recognised the large, hench guy which I followed back to his house at the front of the crowd and he recognised my scent too.

_I've got him._ I snarled and took off, breaking our line of defence and meeting the vampire.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW please!


	6. Chapter 6

_'I__'__ve __got __him'._ I snarled and took off, breaking our line of defence and meeting the vampire.

* * *

><p>He leapt forward, aiming for my neck but I twisted around and kicked him in the chin. There was a satisfying crunch as his head flew off his neck and bounced on the floor around us. I then tore him apart and threw him in the mounting pile of limbs.<p>

Paul and Jasper were taking down two smaller males. Quil and Embry were pulling apart an unnaturally large female. Emmett was running around the clearing taking down unsuspecting victims whilst booming with laughter and I saw Carlisle and Esme crouching defensively infront of a very small, young girl who flinched every time they stepped towards her.

I growled loudly when I saw a small fat man, stalking towards Esme from her side.

I pushed off the ground and sprinted towards them, meeting the vampire in the air as he leapt at Esme. I felt my fur brushing against Esme's arm but Carlisle quickly pulled her out the way as the vampire smashed into my side.

I yelped quietly and threw him off me and into a broken tree stump. Several of the brunches impaled his back but he climbed back to his feet and ran at me. I jumped over him, his hands only missing my paws by a few inches. When I landed on the other side of him, I spun around and tore off his head as he was too busy growling at Carlisle and Esme. When I sprinted back into the clearing, all of the fights had stopped and the wolves were standing around a large fire in the middle of piles of limbs and bodies.

_Is__ everyone__ ok?_ Sam thought, glancing around at everyone.

A rustling of leaves caught my attention from the other side of the clearing and I saw two vampires, racing out of the trees towards Leah.

_Leah__ move._ I yelled, sprinting towards her.

She turned around just in time to see the vampire running but it hit her in the side whilst the other climbed on top of her.

_Anna__ don__'__t__ do __it,__you__ will__ hurt__ yourself_. Jake thought seeing that I wasn't planning on running around the fire.

_If__ it __saves __Leah __it __doesn__'__t__ matter._ I growled back.

I leapt over the burning fire which the only thing in my way and I ripped one off her and threw him to Paul and Jared. I crashed into the biggest vampire, pushing him off Leah.

"You're a bit small to be a werewolf aren't you?" the vampire snarled, punching me in the ribs as we flew to the ground.

I snarled loudly when I felt atleast three ribs break and threw the vampire to the floor beneath me. He kicked his leg up, dislocating my left shoulder and snapping my jaw out of place.

_Why__ do __they __never __have__ any __imagination? __You __would __have __thought, __they __would __come __up __with __something __better __for __you __last __words._ I growled, tearing off his head with just one swipe of my paw.

I jumped off the body and threw the head in the fire, ignoring the pain which was coursing through my body.

_Anna __are __you __ok? _Sam asked nervously.

_Fine__ boss,__just __a __few__ broken__ bones __and__ burns,__ nothing __major __to __worry __about._ I replied, watching as the others watched in disgust as I popped my shoulder back into place.

I ran over to the bushes where I phrased back and pulled on my clothes, wiping away the blood pouring from the cuts and scratches.

"What the hell Leah? I thought you said you checked the west?" Jake yelled, standing right infront of Leah, glaring down at me.

Leah flinched away from Jake, rubbing away the blood which was running down her shoulder.

"Hey it isn't her fault, she wasn't the only one sent to check out the area" I shouted back at Jake as I limped back into the clearing.

Jake turned and glared down at me, his eyes instantly softening when he saw all my injuries.

"Stay out of this Anna. Let Leah fight her own battles" Jake muttered.

"She's my friend so I have every right to defend her, just like you defend your precious Bella every time someone says something about her" I growled back, ignoring all the wide eyes from the wolves.

"Bella hasn't done anything wrong" Jake yelled back.

"Neither has Leah. You were sent to check the area too so this is just as much as your fault too. Now instead of yelling at Leah, you might want to go and check on Edward and Seth because the last thing I heard, Edward was fighting the vampire with the red hair and Seth was tearing apart her friend" I snapped.

Jake phrased instantly and took off in the direction of Bella, not even bothering to give his pack a second glance.

"Annabelle, I need to check your injuries. Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked as Paul grabbed me and carried me to a log.

"My shoulder, my ribs, my jaw and I burnt my stomach" I muttered quietly.

Leah grabbed hold of my hand and sat beside me on log.

"Well take her back to Billy's and I will come and tend to her once we have dealt with the Volturi" Carlisle instructed to the other wolves.

"Thank you for saving me Annabelle" Esme pulled me into a gentle hug.

I laughed softly and hugged her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's always the quiet ones who are the best fighters" I chuckled as Esme rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Come on sis, lets get you home" Embry and Quil helped me off the log and Paul gave me a piggy back home.

The boys and Leah waiting in the living room with Billy as Carlisle arrived and changed my bedroom into a hospital room. He gave me some anaesthetic which was supposed to numb the pain when he tried to rebreak my jaw and crack my ribs back into place as they healed out of place. Unfortunately the anaesthetic wore off half way through my ribs and the screams which left my mouth were involuntary.

"I'm sorry love, there is just one more rib to break and then that's it" Carlisle mumbled apologetically as I wiped away the tears.

"It's cool, just do it doc. It doesn't hurt that much anyway, I'm just being a drama queen" I forced a laugh but stopped instantly as my jaw began to throb.

"Some of the guys want to come in and hold your hand. Do you want anyone to come in?" he asked as he positioned his hands over my rib.

"Send one person in, I don't want too many to see me in this state" I murmured and Carlisle left the room, only to return with Jacob following close behind.

Jake winced at the sight of me and then crouched down beside my head. He brushed away a lose tear with his thumb and grabbed my hand inbetween his.

"I'm so sorry you were hurt like this" he whispered hoarsely.

"Dude, if you are going to turn soft on me then send Paul in because I need someone to squeeze the hell out of their hand" I murmured, smirking over at Jake.

He laughed softly.

"You ready Annabelle?" Carlisle asked, looking at Jacob sadly.

"This is the last one right?" I checked.

Carlisle nodded and laughed softly as I sighed in relief.

"Jacob maybe if you talk to her and keep her mind off what's coming, it might not hurt as much" Carlisle suggested.

Jake nodded and I stared at him in waiting.

"So…" he said awkwardly.

"Jeez Jake, you never normally shut up, don't back out on me now" I chuckled.

"So what I said in the clearing earlier, I didn't mean to shout at Leah. I was just so angry that you got hurt and I needed someone else to blame as I knew it was my fault. Edward killed Victoria and Seth thinks he is almost as much of a hero as you because he took down her friend" Jake smiled up at me.

"I'm not a hero Ja…" my argument was cut off as Carlisle crack my rib back into place and I bit down on my lip, stopping from the scream to go out, instead it was a pathetic yelp.

"Well done Annabelle. I've finished" Carlisle sighed and kissed my forehead softly once he was done bandaging me up.

I closed my eyes and licked the blood off my lip which I had bitten down on too hard.

"Thanks doc. How did it go with the Volturi?" I asked curiously.

"How do you know about the Volturi Anna?" he asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't say I was friends with them but I helped Aro out a few times over the past years and he owes me. The Guards like me too, except Jane hates me because she can't hurt me but it is funny to watch her try" I laughed weakly.

Carlisle chuckled musically as he gathered all his medical tools back into his bag.

"You will need to come over to my house in a few days for a check up, so no phrasing until then" he instructed.

"Damn" I moaned as Doc strolled out the door.

"And put cream on your burns" he shouted back.

I rolled my eye as Jake laughed softly.

"You have to do what the doctor says Anna" Jake ordered.

I sat up slowly, with a little help from Jake and limped back into the sitting room.

"How do you feel now love?" Billy smiled softly up at me.

"My throat hurts a little from screaming but other than that I'm fine" I smirked down at him.

He laughed softly along with everyone else in the crowded living room.

"I'll get you a drink"

Jake guided me over to the loveseat and I fell onto Paul, who wrapped his arms around me and let me rest my head against his chest. The sound of his breathing was comforting and even before Jake had returned with my drink, I was asleep beside Paul.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna" Paul cooed in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the now bright light which filled living room. I pushed off Paul's bare chest and glanced around room. Jacob was sprawled out across the couch and Jared in Billy's armchair opposite.

"I need to go on patrol now so can you move sweetheart?" Paul whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"If you can" Paul chuckled and looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure wake up the others if they are hungry" I ruffled his hair and then pushed off the seat.

Paul caught my waist as I lost my balance and he held up still.

"Thanks" I sighed and stumbled into the kitchen.

Shortly after I found a range of ingredients to make some omelettes, the familiar moans and groans of teenage boys drifted through the house.

"Something smells delicious" Jake walked into the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair and grinning sleepily over at me.

"I might as well do something useful" I murmured, flipping an omelette out of the frying pan and catching it on a plate.

"You heard doctor fang, no phrasing until you have had a check up" Paul smirked over at me as I placed the first omelette infront of him, much to the displeasure of Jake and Jared.

"Plus with you being injured, it gives me an excuse to stay at home and look after you" Jake chuckled.

"It gives you an excuse to miss patrol don't you mean?" I muttered placing a pile of omelettes in the middle of the table, watching as the boys fought over them.

"Morning Anna" Billy said as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Hey Billy, I saved you some omelettes in the microwave so don't let these guys eat them. I'm going in the shower" I kissed Billy's cheek and then strolled down the hallway.

I grabbed some towels from my bedroom and then jumped in the shower once I had unwrapped the bandage around my ribs and shoulder. The hot water calmed my tense muscles and I felt ten times better after cleaning off all the dirt and washing my hair.

I wrapped a towel around my body and then twisted my wet hair into a messy bun and shuffled out of the bathroom.

My timing was terrible and as I tried to make it back to my bedroom, the boys were walking out of the kitchen.

I jumped as Paul and Jared began wolf whistling loudly whilst running their eyes over my wet body. Jake's jaw dropped open when he followed their gazes and looked at me in shock. My cheeks blushed as Jake's eyes darkened and roamed over my wet body.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You are one lucky boy Jakey. You get to live with her" Paul sniggered, patting Jake on the back, snapping him out of his gaze in my direction.

"Get out of my house now. Before I throw you out" Jake chuckled, pushing the two boys out of the front door.

I sighed loudly and slipped into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and one of my dad's old tartan shirts over the top. I never wore nice clothes because there was a risk I would tear them apart when I phrased but because I wasn't allowed to so I could wear my more girly clothes.

I strolled back into the living room to find Jake watching a football game on the TV. I fell onto the couch beside him and pretended to look interested whilst fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Hey Anna?" Jake said suddenly.

"Yes boss?" I asked, smirking over at him.

He laughed softly and rolled his eyes.

"Bella wanted to come and make sure you are ok and Edward wouldn't let her come on her own. Would you mind if I took you to the Cullen's house so she can see you?" he asked, smiling softly over at me.

I felt my heart sink slightly when saw the same look of admiration in his eyes every time he mentioned Bella. I knew it was only in an attempt to see Bella and he just used my injuries as an excuse but maybe if I went to see Carlisle he would give me an early check up.

"Sure whatever" I murmured, not having the heart to disappoint him.

"Thanks Anna" Jake grinned happily over at me and instantly pulled out his phone to ring Bella.

As I couldn't phrase, Jake drove us in his rabbit. We pulled up infront of the massive white mansion and Jake jumped out enthusiastically running up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and struggled into the house.

"My little flower petal, you look good in red" Emmett appeared at the front door and swept my legs from underneath me.

He carried me into the house and placed me on the couch, falling next to me.

Bella, Edward and Jake strolled into the living room, closely followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"Good morning Annabelle, how do you feel today?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine but I had a shower this morning which meant I had to unwrap my bandages and I don't think I rewrapped them properly" I admitted.

"Lets go and check those for you then" Carlisle suggested, motioning to Emmett.

Emmett nodded and picked me up again and ran me to Carlisle's office. Even after a few attempts of trying to wrap my bandages, none of them came close to Carlisle's perfect wrapping. Maybe it was just from years of experience but it was clear Carlisle was a very talented doctor.

"How did she get hurt?" I heard Bella ask as Emmett gave me a piggy back, back down the stairs and into the living room.

I snorted quietly and Emmett glanced back at me strangely.

Obviously Bella hadn't wanted to see if I was ok if she didn't even know how I got hurt. Jacob just lied so he would get to see her.

"We missed two vampires and they attacked Leah. Leah and Anna are best friends, so she wanted to help her, the problem was, she was the other side of the clearing and there was fire between her" Jake started to explain.

"She jumped over the fire which caused the severe burns on her stomach and got to Leah before the vampire could do any great damage to her. She threw the vampire off and in doing so; the vampire dislocated her shoulder, cracked her jaw and broke three of her ribs" Carlisle explained.

"But unfortunately her ribs healed back in the wrong position so I had to rebreak the ribs to make sure they healed properly" he added.

I winced remembering the pain and the embarrassment of screaming infront of the rest of the pack.

"My little petal is hardcore" Emmett's voice boomed around the house, making Bella jump closer to Edward.

I muffled my laughter into Emmett's shoulder, trying not to cause Bella any more embarrassment.

Emmett placed me carefully onto the couch inbetween Rosaline and Esme.

"She also saved my life" Esme added, grabbing one of my hands inbetween the two of her cold ones.

"That is an exaggeration Esme, I'm sure you could have taken him" I chuckled as Esme shook her head in disagreement.

"Neither Carlisle or I heard him coming. If you hadn't of cut him off as he leapt for me, I don't want to think about what could have happened to me" Esme mumbled.

"Well I guess it's a good job that I'm stupid enough to jump in the way of a vampire then" I sighed and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Not stupid Anna, just incredibly brave" Edward argued.

"No I think she's just stupid" Emmett chuckled, earning a slap on the head from Rosaline who smiled apologetically down at me.

"Thanks bear" I rolled my eyes as Emmett smirked up at me.

"Anyway I think I might go home and sleep. So Jake can I drive the Hare or are you coming?" I asked, pushing off the couch.

Jake growled quietly but threw the keys at me anyway.

"For the twentieth time Anna, it is a rabbit" Jake muttered.

"Oh I know but it's just so funny to annoy you" I chuckled, patting his head as I walked past.

"Hilarious" Jake rolled his eyes as the others chuckled.

"See you guys tomorrow. I'm coming back for my check up so I can phrase again" I sang happily.

"That's if your healed" Carlisle called after me.

"I will be healed" I assured him.

Much to my pleasure, my ribs had healed back properly but Carlisle insisted I only phrased in extreme circumstance and Sam and Jacob helped to enforce that for atleast two more weeks of no phrasing. But apart from my phrasing ban, everything was great, that was until we received a wedding invitation from Edward and Bella. Jake took off faster than a vampire running for his life and vanished for weeks. Finally with Jake gone, there was a space in patrol which needed to be filled so I took his place.

Apparently Bella felt terrible but she was too busy with Alice planning the wedding to even check on Jake through one of the pack.

Jake's sudden disappearance let a huge hole in my heart which ached every night as I tried, and failed to fall asleep. My mind was constantly full of thoughts of Jake and whether he would come back if I told him about the imprint but he needed to get over Bella and maybe running away was the only way he could do that.

"Anna love, there is a letter for you in the kitchen" Billy said, knocking loudly on my bedroom.

I rolled off my bed and yanked open the door as Billy was rolling away. Jake's disappearance was hurting Billy just as much, if not more as everyone else. Of course he felt useless for the search but I think he just hoped that Jake would come back on his own accord; however Quil and Embry planned on dragging him back if he didn't return soon.

"Do you want some breakfast Bill?" I asked following him into the kitchen.

"No thanks love, I think I'll just go to Sue's" Billy said sadly.

I bent down and he kissed my cheek before leaving the house, glancing around hoping to find his son standing outside.

I slid onto the stool around the kitchen table and saw a very professional looking cream envelop. I turned it over and saw the Volturi badge printed on the seal of the envelop.

I moaned quietly and pulled the neatly wrote letter.

Dear my dear Annabelle,

It has come to our attention that you have left your pack and moved to Seattle. Over the past few months Seattle has been the centre of a lot of vampire troubles and I wanted to check you were alright, so have sent two of my guards, they will not be strangers to you. They will meet you a few miles out of Seattle in the forest, I'm sure you will smell them, at half past ten on the twenty fifth of July!

With love my child

Aro, Caius & Marcus x

I glanced up at the Calendar and saw that today was actually the twenty fifth of July and I had an hour to get as close to Seattle as possible.


End file.
